Not A Total Loss
by darkgirl3
Summary: After getting turned down by Vickie, Tyler finds that he has under estimated Caroline all along. Caroline got turned down by Stefan, but finds that maybe the night isn't lost. Pilot tie-in


**Title: Not A Total Loss**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: After getting turned down by Vickie, Tyler finds that he has under estimated Caroline all along. Caroline got turned down by Stefan, but finds that maybe the night isn't lost.**

**Status: Complete /B**

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creators. This is for Forwood13 hope you enjoy and I did your idea justice.**

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was bored to death she'd already struck out trying to get the new guy, Stefan to go for her. He'd right out told her that it was never going to happen. Elena always got the guy and she was left out in the cold. She loved her best friend, but sometimes it was a competition. It hadn't been like this, but after her best friend walked out on her, it had become her thing.

She got a bottle of beer out of the cooler on the back of one the guy's trucks and walked off. She had drunk four cups or five already, and that didn't include the couple of shots she'd took from Tyler's flask. She sat down on the bridge railing closer to the falls and started drinking.

She just wanted to be noticed for a change and not the narcotic, self centered, twerp. She wasn't stupid, she knew that people thought of her like that, and they probably always would. She turned the beer bottle up and she felt herself going back, but somebody caught her before she fell off the bridge. She didn't think many would have minded if she'd fallen off the bridge.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tyler asked, he'd seen her come down this way and figured he might be able to talk to her. He hadn't thought he was going to have to rescue her.

"No, I was trying to get drunker," Caroline said before she looked her rescuer in the eyes. She was shocked that Tyler was even around here because he was usually off doing Vickie. Caroline always felt bad for Matt his sister and mom were both drugies and boozers. "Aren't you suppose to be hooking up by now?" she asked before drinking the last of her beer.

"She decided that Gilbert is better," he said, he was getting tired of a three-some that did not involve his kind of fun. Two girls or women, and his self, now that was fun. Getting drunk and partying with his friends was fun too, but tonight sucked so far. "I'm cutting my loses now,"

"Well she's using you, Tyler," Caroline said, she could see right through Vickie, and she told him what she thought of her too. "She just wants you because you got rich daddy, now me, I don't give shit who your dad is," she said not meaning to say that out loud, but sometimes when she had little too many, things just fell out her mouth. The fact she thought Tyler was good looking was about to be one of those and she couldn't even stop herself. She had no reason to do stop either; he'd just said he was done with Vickie.

"No, you don't care," Tyler said offering her the flask he had in his jacket pocket. Caroline didn't give a crap about who his parents were; she'd given him hell for just being his self. However, she could be a really good friend the rest of the time. When he'd been thirteen and broke his collar bone playing football she'd sat with him in the ER until he got looked at. She had worried the nurse, who must have been new, since she didn't know who his family was, until she got him looked at.

If he looked at everything since they had been maybe one or two she'd been there. Caroline Forbes actually gave a damn even if she tried to act like she didn't. She act like she only cared about herself, but that wasn't true. Tyler didn't get it though, why would she act like she didn't care if she did? He had always thought of her one way, but he was completely wrong. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked, there was no way he could be putting together what she was thinking. He was drunk and so was she.

"Why do you care?" he asked, he had to know why the girl he thought hated him most days cared so much. She had no reason to care, she could have any guy she wanted, but she was looking at him.

"I just do," Caroline said they had moved into each other's personal space and there was no room left to move. If either one of them moved forward they would be touching. "Do I have to give a reason?" she asked feeling his breath against her.

Tyler didn't answer with words instead he moved the last half inch kissing her. Caroline wasn't really shocked, but then again, she hadn't expected to be kissing him when the night started. She wasn't going to take this for granted though. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She had wanted to do this since they were thirteen.

She moaned as his hand moved under her coat and shirt. It felt good against her skin that was starting to get cold from the fall air. Tyler moved from her lips to her neck. Caroline whimpered loving what he was doing, nipping, biting and sucking at her neck. She let her hands move down pulling him closer to her body wishing they had something to lean against besides the railing. She wanted to grind against him; she was already horny because of this. "Tyler," she moaned out moving her head to the side letting him have better access to her neck.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline ran her hand down his torso under his shirt. She hoped this didn't end up being some kind of dream because she would be pissed. She pushed him against one of the bridge's beams so he was trapped. They had planned on going somewhere else, but they had only reached the end of the bridge when she'd found herself pinned against the beam. She pushed his shirt up as her hands moved under it kissing him until they needed air.

Tyler groaned feeling her nails raking down his abs. She was going to be the death of him right here and now. He was already hard from earlier, but she was making his jeans feel as if they were smothering him. "Caroline," it was all he could get out because when she started moving her hand against the front of his jeans he was doomed. He wasn't the type to lose the ability to talk, but he had and it was all her fault. She had done something not even Vickie could do.

Caroline grinned before moving so her lips were against his ear, her hand still moving against his jeans. She nipped his neck and sucked where his pulse was at before popping the button open on his jeans. Tyler shut his eyes letting out a string of words that she wasn't sure could be considered words, it was more like a long strangled moan or groan. She started kissing him again liking the fact that he was becoming putty in her hand. "I bet that skank can't do this," she said in almost whisper. She lifted his shirt up with her other hand while the other one still moved against his jeans, and sucked his nipple.

Tyler didn't have a chance to think about what she'd said before he was cumming. He hadn't cum this fast since he'd gotten the blow job from his dad's secretary a couple of years back. The woman didn't compare to Caroline. Caroline hadn't even put her hand on his cock, and she'd been doing it through his jeans.

He was trying to catch his breath, but Caroline wasn't stopping. She was already working on getting his jeans down. He didn't care that half the school was just on the other side of the bridge. If she wanted to do this he wasn't stopping her, he'd be insane to do that.

Caroline took him into her mouth sucking on just the head of his cock. She could care less who came up and found them; she was just drunk enough, but not enough that she'd regret this tomorrow. She swirled her tongue around the slit before taking the rest of him into her mouth. She held his balls in her hand massaging them as she swallowed around him. She had already started humming and knew he'd be filling her mouth soon.

Tyler laced his fingers through her hair wanting so badly to thrust into her mouth, but he didn't want to hurt her. He leaned his head back letting out a groan as she tightened her hand keeping his balls in place. She was denying him release until she wanted him to cum, and he knew it. She was in control, but he'd pay her back later. "Caroline," he felt the urge to cum, but with her holding him, he couldn't.

Caroline knew that it was a perfect idea as she licked his slit back and forth, before looking up at him. "Do you want to cum, Tyler?" She asked licking her lips and the pre-cum off her mouth. She licked the side of his shaft down then back up before doing the same to the other side. "Tell me, and you might get what you want," she said.

He had never in his entire existence begged for sex or his release. Yet, here he was with his jeans down to his knees and Caroline Forbes on hers asking if he wanted to cum. He knew if he said no then she would leave him here and he'd have to find some random girl. A random girl wasn't going to help, he wanted Caroline. "Yes," he said biting back the other side of his self that was shouting don't give in, never give in to a girl.

Caroline went back to what she had been doing taking him all the way in her mouth holding his hips as she sucked. She didn't want him to walk away, all guys walked away after they got what they wanted. She was terrified she'd end up alone like her mom. If Tyler left she didn't think she'd ever be able to look at him again. She licked the head of his cock letting go of his balls finally and she sucked as hard as she could on just the head of his cock.

Tyler moaned, before her name came in a shout as he exploded into her mouth. Caroline swallowed everything that she could before cleaning the rest off of his stomach. She had wanted to swallow all, but she had only let a little escape her mouth. She stood up kissing everywhere, but his lips because no guy she'd been with wanted her to kiss them after that. So, when Tyler pulled her to him kissing her, she was surprised, but she kissed him back.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline whimpered feeling his hand against her breast through her clothes. She wanted to have sex with him right here and now, but there wasn't a surface strong enough for them or tall enough. "Please tell me that you drove here?" She asked in between kisses as he moved his hand to the back of her bra popping it open. There was no way she could have sex in Bonnie's car and she'd come here with her.

Tyler was damn glad that he'd driven here tonight and he'd done told Matt if he got lucky he'd have find ride back. Matt use to ditch him when he'd been with Elena, he could deal with it. "Yes," However, he didn't stop he pushed her jacket off letting it fall onto the bridge before he pulled her shirt off. His mouth covered her right breast as his hand covered the other.

Caroline cried out as he sucked and pulled at her nipple. She held him to her not wanting him to stop as the pleasure went straight to her core. "Tyler, oh god, don't stop," they defiantly weren't going to make it to his truck if he kept this up. He had already gotten her jacket, shirt, and bra off, but he still had his shirt and pants half on. She gasped as he moved his mouth to her other breast biting down on her nipple and pulling. Her eyes closed and his name came out in more of a strangled moan than words.

Tyler grinned at the sounds that she kept making, but once she was talking about almost there he stopped, and went back to kissing her lips. She'd tortured him; he had to return the favor. He popped the button on her jeans slowly unzipping them before lifting her up and laying her down on the pile of their clothes.

They were at the end of the bridge in the dirt, grass, and leaves area. Nobody could see them unless they looked down over the railing so he figured they'd be safe here. He kicked his boots off before getting his own jeans and boxers off. Caroline watched him undress biting down on her bottom lip as she saw him before her completely naked, the moon hitting him just right.

She couldn't believe she had never tried this before tonight. She held her hand out for him to take and when he did she pulled him down to her. He'd laid her on their jackets and shirts, which to her showed he cared too. He hadn't just tossed her on the leaves wanting to fuck and be done with it. They could have found a tree just a few feet away if they wanted it to be like that.

He couldn't fuck around with Caroline, he knew she cared about him, and damn the voice in his head he could hear. 'You have to treat a woman right,' he always turned that voice off, but tonight it was screaming in his head. He moved so he was covering Caroline's body with his own kissing her. He moved his hand down to her center testing to see if she was wet enough.

"Going have to do something about this," he said in a low voice before moving down to where his fingers had been parting her legs. She was wet, but not enough for his taste; he wanted her pouring, even if he had to let her cum once before he was buried inside of her.

Caroline didn't know why the hell she felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach. Only two guys had enough patients to pleasure her there before they had sex. It hadn't been a requirement, sex was enough, but as soon as she felt his mouth against her clit she about came from one pull from his mouth. She wanted to clamp her legs around his head, but he was holding them open.

Tyler licked her from bottom to top and sucked again before thrusting his tongue into her opening. He licked as far into her opening as he could before going back to her clit. His fingers from one hand were sliding inside of her stroking her g-spot back and forth, as he pleasured her clit.

Her body was starting to shake and her breath was coming in pants. Caroline moved her head back and forth arching up as she dug her fingers into one of the jackets. "Let go, Care," he moved up kissing her as his fingers stroked her clit and her g-spot going back and forth between them.

She wrapped her arms around him moving against his fingers as they kissed. His name came out in strangled whimpers and moans as she came finally. The second she was going over he pulled her clit pinching it between his fingers. Caroline's eyes shot open as she screamed in pleasure, her nails making half moons in his shoulders as she went into another orgasm.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler kissed her neck waiting for her to come down from her high, making circles with his fingers on her stomach and breasts. The moon was shining down between the trees and was making her hair glow as if she had a halo. He'd watched her the day before at the Grill after school. He'd wanted to grab her hips every time she bent over to take her shot.

He couldn't really call them friends, not like they use to be, but they talked all the time. He'd screwed the friend's part up calling her names one time at the start of summer two years back. He still regretted it, but his pride never let him tell her he was sorry.

He had taken his anger out on him when he should have just let her hug him. He missed the hugs she use to give him; it was like she knew when he was going through hell. She'd asked if he was okay, why he was holding his side, why did he yell at her? The words had slipped out before he could stop them and she'd left in tears. She was safer not being his friend so he'd let her walk away, even though he missed her every damn day.

He missed his best friend, and sure he had Matt, but he couldn't lie in a bed beside him. He couldn't act like he hated the movie that Matt stuck on when he really could care less as long as he was there. It had never been about the movies or snacks, it had been the only place he could let the pain out. She never thought he was weak, she never took pity on him, and she was just there for him.

"Where did you go?" Caroline asked looking up, her hand moving to his face, before pulling him into a kiss.

"Summer after ninth grade," he said, he had no reason to lie to her and right now he didn't want to. He had to tell her the truth, he could say it was the whiskey and beer, but it wasn't. "I never meant to call you all those things," it was the truth. He knew she knew the secret that he kept from the rest of their friends. It was how their friendship ended.

Caroline stopped him half way through covering her mouth with his, "I was to blame too," She said, she should have gone back later and dealt with it all, but she hadn't. Her parents had split up and she was hurting too, she never went back because she'd thought she lost him too. He'd hurt her, but they'd had tiffs in the past. "How about we forget about it and just go back what we had before?" she asked.

"What if I don't want just be your friend?" he didn't want to walk away from her, and it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight. He'd always thought he'd end up dating Caroline. It just never came because of his own asshole move and he'd gotten hell since then from the voice in his head. It was probably the voice of his fifteen year old self.

"What are you saying, because the last time we tried that..." She didn't finish because she knew he knew what had happened.

"Fuck last time, we start over being friends and dating," he didn't want her to say no, but he knew he'd been an ass to her. He was hoping for a yes though.

"Okay," she said before sealing the deal with a kiss. She would love to be his girlfriend, she'd wanted that for years now, and she was getting that. She'd been wrong thinking that all the guys left. One was coming back to her and she wasn't about to lose him again.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved over her body before thrusting into her slowly wanting to make up for the last two years of hell he'd given her. He kissed her lips until they needed air before moving to her neck. His hands moved over her body giving her as much pleasure as he could just from that. He had stilled once he was all the way inside her letting her adjust.

Caroline moved her leg up trying to get him to move as she arched up. Her hand went to his arm moving up running her fingers along it before letting her hand wrap around his neck. She kissed him holding him close as he started moving and she matched his moves with her own. The last thing she was expecting was him to go slow but he was. He wasn't about to rush this when he finally had her back in his life, and not the sorta friends, kind of in his life.

He ran his hand up her side covering her breast with it kissing her as they moved together. He pulled out before thrusting back in moving his hand under leg pulling it up. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving a little faster, but it wasn't by much. She loved kissing him, it was better than other kisses that she had gotten from guys. He wasn't trying to swallow her mouth whole, he kissed her and battled for control, but wasn't a horrible experience.

Tyler didn't know if he could hold on any longer, he was right on the edge of filling her. Caroline moaned moving with his every thrust as he picked up the pace again. She was rocking back and forth as he hit all the right spots. She had wanted to know what it would be like to have him inside of for a long time and she had gotten the wish tonight.

He pulled out thrusting back in over and over until they were both cumming, shouting the others name as they went over the edge. Tyler kissed her before pulling out lying on his side watching her, kissing her skin that was heated even with the cool night air. Caroline opened her eyes turning on her side looking at him, "We need to do this again soon," she said.

"My house or yours?" he asked

"Your vehicle and soon," Caroline said before kissing him again.

Neither one of them had come there to be with each other, but that was who they ended up with.

**BThe End/B**


End file.
